Chaos
by Chaos3
Summary: Will be R pretty soon. Mostly for swearing and killing, later NC17 for well *blush* you know. A Girls shows up at the G-boys doors and to their surprise kows who al of them are, especialy Duo. Is she a normal girl or just another weapon? By the way I suck


Chaos

Authors Note: Hi Mina! OK this is the first chapter to MANY, so bare with me. The G-boys don't belong to me so dun sue me. If you do all you will get is a possessed cat and $13 for taking it off my hands.  
  
Warnings: Male x Male pairings, Sexual scenes, and possessed cats. Well not yet but soon I will have them going at it like rabbits.  
  
   "Ahahahahahahahha………………" Duo's insane laughing was cut short by Wufie's hands on his throat. 

"Maxwell you DIE!" Quickly pulling a noose out from…………..um…………. somewhere. 

Duo's eyes widened, " Oh shit" he managed to squeak before Wufie tightened his grasp on Duo's throat. Herro happened to walk in just then to Duo's luck.  He gave a quick glance to Duo, then his neck, to Wufie, then finally the noose. 

" What did he do this time?" Herro leaned against the doorframe waiting for an explanation. Wufies left eye started twitching.

" The baka thought it would be funny to paint a Smiley face on Nataku in PINK!" 

The side of Herro's Lips started to twitch. " Leave him Alone he has a Mission in a few days" 

    Wufie glared at Duo and reluctantly let go of Duo's neck, and then even more reluctantly put away the noose. He was about to leave the room when Herro walked in front of him, his hand out and waiting. Wufie started mumbling something about injustice and fruitcakes, slowly he took the noose out again and gave it too Herro. Herro stepped out of the way allowing Wufie to leave. 

    Duo was looking at his reflection in the Mirror scowling. He didn't care about the pain he was worried about the mark it would leave.  "My perfect body is ruined." So he was vain, he admitted it. Duo turned around to find Herro staring at him. Herro walked up to him and wrapped his arms around him, kissing his neck, 

" Come On lets go into the Living room". Duo followed Herro to the living room. Quatre looked up and smiled happy to see Duo still alive. " Hia Duo." Duo put on his trademark lopsided grin. 

" Hey Q-man." Trowa nodded a Hello to him from his seat next to Quatra. Wufie glared at Duo from his seat in the corner, all the while polishing his sword. Herro sat down on the couch and was about to pull Duo down next to him but the doorbell rang. Every one looked up, they were at one of their safe Houses no one should know where to find them. Trowa got up to answer the door while Herro got his gun ready. Trowa's hand grasped the door handle; he looked to Herro for conformation, Herro nodded. Trowa opened the door slowly one hand behind his back reaching for his own gun. To Trowa's surprise a young girl stood on the other side.  
 " Hello." with that, said she walked in. 

   Trowa turned to look at her, his one visible eye showing surprise. He looked her up and down. She was about 5'7; she had long wavy hair that looked like Moonbeams dancing around her body, it was about as long as Duo's hair reaching about mid thigh. Her eyes were deep pools of rusty red outlined in black. She wore a short black halter-top that tied up the front, Showing generous amounts of cleavage. Trowa's gaze traveled lower to her toned and flat stomach, a silver belly ring stood out against her tanned skin, a small charm hung from it. He couldn't see what the charm was her arm was wrapped around her lower stomach holding her side and covering the charm. She had on tight red pants that seemed as if they were a second skin. They flared out at the knees. 

    She smiled at him and then turned to the other pilots. Her gaze touched Quatre, Wufie, Herro, and then finally Duo. Her eyes opened wide in revelation. Her next action took the boys totally by surprise giving them no time to react. Running towards Duo she launched herself at him. Duo yelped as he fell backwards. 

"Ow…" Duo sat up as much as he could with the weight of the girl still on top of him. Her arms were around his neck, and she was looking up at him smiling. 

"Hello Shinigami," She let out a small giggle, "I have missed you."

With that said she lost conciseness. Herro strode forward being the first to get over the initial shock. Hands going around the girls small waste he pulled her off. Trowa and Wufie helped Duo back up. 

"You alright Duo?" Quatre asked Duo, concern showing threw his eyes. "Ya I'm peachy…" Duo's eyes lingered on the girl, while Quatre's eyes widened in shock.

"Duo! Duo you're bleeding." Quatra pointed to dark wet spot on Duo's Midsection, barley visible against the black of his shirt. Duo's hands roamed over his chest and stomach, searching for the wound.

"No I'm not. I'm not the one bleeding." Duo looked to the still unconscious girl in Herro's arms. A long shallow gash ran down her side, not noticed before because of her hand covering it and her red pants covered up any other traces. 

"Shit get her upstairs quick! Quatre get the first aid, Wufie go check out side to see if she was followed. Trowa help Herro take her upstairs to a bed." Duo ran to the kitchen. "I'll get some hot water" Duo slid to a halt staring at everyone standing still watching him in shock.

Anger flooded his eyes, "What the hell are you waiting for she will die! I won't loose her again! Now go!" everyone jumped into action. Herro still stood stunned. 

"Come on Herro." Trowa broke Herro out of his reverie. Herro changed back to his emotionless facade, putting an arm under her legs and picking her up. 

"I got her, just lead the way." His voice was low and detached. Trowa said nothing just turned around and started walking, Herro followed close behind. 

  It was a cross. The charm hanging from her belly ring was a cross. Trowa turned that thought over and over in his mind. 

Chaos: Ok to some who have read my work before this will be REALLY familiar. That's because I wrote this about a year ago, I reread it a few days ago. And I hated it! I love the idea, and I still got it in my head waiting to write it down. But I alas I suck at putting things down into words my talents lie in the drawing area. So please forgive me if its not top notch. 

Duo: **snort**

Chaos: ¬¬

Duo: **Ties to look innocent**

Chaos: ** Her turn to snort** Anyways, I will have more chapters up as soon as I have a chance to rewrite them also. Please Review I would be SO grateful! **bows** Thank you.


End file.
